Journey to Greatness
by Ultrimonex
Summary: When Will wakes up in the Pokemon World, he has no idea whatis going on. But little does he know that he must eventually save the world. He travels with Ash on his journey. Pairings undecided.
1. What the hell!

**Chapter 1: What the Hell!**

_"This separation of worlds has been going on for too long, we must unite them if they are to defeat 'The Forgotten One'." Demanded a beautiful rainbow bird that went by the name of Ho-oh. The creature that she was talking too was none other than the creator of the universe, who was sat down, deep in thought._

_"No, the Pokemon World is much more powerful than Earth!" retaliated a large flying green snakelike creature called Rayquaza. _

_"That may be, however, 'He' has gathered the worst weapons possible from Earth. Rumour is that one strike could wipe out an entire city!" Giratina said. The hall of the creators exploded into chaos as the powerful beings started to argue in panic. Until someone spoke up._

_"SILENCE!" Arceus shouted using his powers to separate the arguing deities. "I have made my decision, we will be sending a child to journey with Ash Ketchum on his journey to greatness. I have seen what Ash will be like as he grows older. He will be a powerful trainer and will end up helping most of you in times of dire need."_

_"But who is worthy enough to travel with him from Earth, after all they are the most boring creatures in the universe!" Kyogre questioned._

_Oh don't worry, I have someone in mind." Arceus grinned wickedly. "But before you go, i'm afraid that I must wipe your memory of all that has happened today and all about Earth so that the battle with 'The Forgotten one" will occur exactly the way fate wanted it. Good bye friends." And before his creations could protest, he exploded in a shower of light and everyone disappeared from the room..._

And then my eyes flew open.

I woke up in a comfy bed in a strange, empty room. It was fairly small, there was a tv in the corner and a desk at a right angle to the end of the bed and then a door in between. I could hear muttering just in the hallway outside.

"...I wonder who he is?..."

"...should I let him come with me?...

Then there was silence and the door slowly creaked open to reveal a woman's face with another young face behind her.

"Hello, dear. My name is Delia, and this is Ash." said the woman, smiling kindly.

"My name is Will, but how did I get here and where am I?" I questioned.

"Well you are currently in Pallet Town, as to how you got here, I don't know, I just found you in our garden. How old are you, you look young?" she said. I racked my brain for the words Pallet Town but couldn't find them.

"I'm 11 years old, and is Pallet Town in England?" I asked. 'Delia' looked surprised.

"I've never heard of England before, Pallet Town is in the Kanto region." Not heard of England!? Where did they go to school here, seriously. And I've never heard of Kanto either! Suddenly, a small person with thin legs, a big body and a clowns face came in and started waving his arms around saying.

"Mime! Mime! Mime!" I sat there shocked while the others just looked concerned.

"What is it Mr Mime?" So that's his name. What a strange name. He started waving frantically at the clock on the wall. Ash and Delia looked at it and appeared shocked.

"Aaaaah, I've got to get going or all the good ones will be gone!" shouted Ash.

"Good luck dear but take Will with you, okay?" I stared at her, surprised. Maybe someone would tell me what's going around here. But Ash grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door faster than I could blink. I wonder if these strange events are connected to my weird dream. We shot up the path until we reached a big building with a windmill outside.

When we arrived, there was a big crowd outside the gates with a band and cheerleaders and everything. I wondered what was going on. We pushed through the crowd to see what was going on and when we reached the other side, Ash accidentally fell over. He landed at the feet of a boy who looked about our age and about my height. He had spiky brown hair and an arrogant smile upon his lips.

"Well, you must be Ash." He said, smirking at the fallen boy. "Better late than never I guess... At least you get the chance to meet me."

"Gary?" Ash said, standing up.

"It's Mr Gary to you, show some respect." he said, cockily. "Well Ash, you snooze you lose and you're way behind right from the start. I gotta Pokemon and you don't!" I silently let these proceedings occur as I watched from the sides. What was a Pokemon?

"You...got your first Pokemon?" Ash asked, feeling put out. Gary pulled a small red and white ball with a button in the middle and he twirled it on his finger like a basketball.

"That's right, loser. And it's right inside this Pokeball." he smirked and practically shoved it in Ash's face arrogantly. What was a Pokeball? Pokemon can't be that big if they fit in something that small! The cheerleaders started up again chanting: "Let's go Gary, let's go!" Gary turned away from Ash to face the crowd.

He held his arms either side of him up in the air in a victory pose and said,

"Thank you fans, thank you all for this great honour!" How much more overconfident could you get? I already disliked him. "I promise that I will become a Pokemon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world.

Then Ash spoke up. "Excuse me, just wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokemon you got?" He just smirked again and turned away.

"None of your business! If you had shown up on time, you would have seen that I got the best Pokemon from professor Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokemon business, isn't it?" he winked at Ash. He then turned to me and regarded me with a confused look.

"And who are you loser, another one of Ashy Boy's little friends? I didn't think he had any!" he laughed, cruelly. I clenched my fists in anger.

"My name is Will Harper." I replied with clenched teeth. I didn't like seeing friends get bullied.

"Well Will, make sure to stay out of my way!" he turned back to the crowd and got into a fancy looking red car and held up his arms again.

"Thank you all for coming out to see history in the making! Now, I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokemon Trainer!" he shouted the last part while driving away with his little fan club. I turned back to Ash, and boy did he look mad.

"I'll show you!" he muttered under his breath with clenched fists. I was about to try and get him to answer all the questions I had but then there was another interruption...


	2. I Choose You!

**Chapter 2: I Choose You!**

"So, you decided to show up after all." the voice came from an old man who looked about fifty years old. He had just come down the steps from the building on the hill. Ash spun around, surprised.

"Oh," he said, stupidly. Then he corrected himself and jumped to stand in front of the man with a sheepish look on his face. "Professor Oak, where's my Pokemon?"

"Your Pokemon?" the Professor replied, surprised.

"Yes, I'm ready!" Ash said excitedly.

"Sure, you look like your ready for bed, not for Pokemon training." That's when I realised that we were both still in our pyjamas. I looked down in shame. "I hope your not planning to train in your pyjamas."

"No, professor. I got a bit delayed this-morning and I was a little late, but believe me, I'm ready for a Pokemon!" Oak sighed

He then turned to me, squinting his eyes as if trying to remember who I was, even though I'd never met him before.

"And who might you be, young man?" he questioned. I almost exploded!

"My name is Will and I don't where I am, what I'm doing here and what a Pokemon is!" I let out all my confusion and questions into a single sentence. He stepped back, shocked.

"How could a boy of your age not know what a Pokemon is?!" he said, looking like he was about to explode.

"I just don't, okay!" I shouted. Now Ash was also looking at me like I was an alien.

"No, not okay." Professor Oak said calmly. "I will show you, then show you the introduction video that we give to babies before they meet Pokemon. He pulled out one of those strange balls out of a pocket in his lab coat and pressed the button in the middle. Then, to my astonishment, it expanded in size. I mean, literally, grew bigger. I almost fainted. That was against the laws of physics. But, to add to my amazement, it opened on its own and a white light shot out of it on the ground.

When it cleared, a strange, round, blue...thing...was standing in front of me. All it did was say: "Marill!" Then I fainted.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was the worried faces of Ash and Professor Oak looming over me. I tried to clear my head. That can't have been real, but it was. The Professor didn't say anything but merely led me to a chair in front of a big projector screen. The lights went out and the film started.

A mans voice started over the speakers,

"Everyone has a dream that fills their heart. A journey they must take. A destiny to fulfil. As close to your imagination exists a magical place, where wondrous creatures with incredible powers help make dreams come true. It's the world of Pokemon! *A few Lapras swim by and a Starmie jumps out of the water.*

*The Starmie swims low down into the water passed a few Seaking and a Gyarados. Then a Tentacool swims by. On land we see a lot of Dewgong and Seel, with a Slowbro watching them. The scene switching to Diglett moulding the land with help from Graveler and Golem. Then it switches to a forest scene with a Victoribel, an Oddish, a Caterpie crawling around on a tree branch and a Scyther and group of Beedrill fly by.*

*Now we're on the pier with Rhyhorn eating grass, with Rapidash running behind them. Then in the city, there is a Jigglypuff singing as aWheezing floats by. Then we see Porygon, Voltrob and Electrob.*

People can capture Pokemon to be more then just pets. Trainers and their Pokemon complete against others in amazing feats of strength and strategy. Every trainer dreams of Pokemon Master. And you can be one too!"

Then it shut off with a flash. I sat there stunned at what I had just witnessed. It was real and I was in it. I wondered how long I would be in this world. But at least I understood. I was an orphan and didn't have many friends in England so maybe this was my chance to start afresh.

I looked around to see that Oak and Ash had gathered around a table with some Pokeballs on it. It all seemed so natural for me now. They seemed to be talking.

"I thought about it a lot, and it took me a long time. But, I finally decided to choose..." Ash picked up a Pokeball. "Squirtle!" It opened in his hand and I braced myself for the appearance of another Pokemon, but it was empty.

"What!?" Ash almost shouted.

"Already taken by someone who was on time." Oak put in.

"I wish I hadn't overslept." said Ash, looking sad. But then he perked up again and said: "But now I will choose as my Pokemon...Bulbasaur!" But again, it was empty. Ash had the same reaction as last time.

"That one was was also taken by someone who wasn't late." Oak said again.

"Well, that's no problem. Because my Pokemon will be ... Charmander!" This time I was expecting it and again the ball was empty, Ash was annoyed and Professor Oak said:

"The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokemon."

"Does that mean all the Pokemon are gone?" Ash said, knowing the answer and dreading it. I looked at him with pity, it was all my fault that he hadn't got here on time.

"Weeeell, there is still one left but I-"

"Professor I'll take it!" Ash shouted.

"I think I should warn you, there is a problem with this last one-" Oak started.

"I have to have a Pokemon!" Ash said, defiantly.

"Well, in that case." Another Pokeball rose up onto the table and the Professor picked it up and handed it to Ash. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands as it opened. There was a flash and when I looked to see, there was a small, yellow, mouse-like creature with a lightning bolt-shaped tail sat there. It went: "Pikachu." I walked over to them.

"It's name is Pikachu." Professor Oak informed us.

"Oh, it's so cute, it's the best!" Ash said, reaching out to stroke it. "Hi, Pikachu!"

I watched with fear as Pikachu's face turned angry and sparks appeared on his cheeks. I stepped back and watched as Pikachu electrocuted Ash badly.

"It's usually shy but sometimes it can have an electrifying personality." Professor Oak stated. I almost laughed at the pun.

"I see what you mean." I said. "Shocking, isn't it?" I almost laughed again at my own pun.

"Now take these, your Pokedex and Pokeballs." Oak said, pulling out a red machine and some Pokeballs to give to Ash.

"Thank yo-" and then they were both electrocuted by Pikachu. When they recovered, the professor turned to me. I only have Pokemon left that I'd give a young trainer like you, Will, but it will be tricky to handle. He handed a Pokeball to me and I let it open in my hand. This time I didn't close my eyes and what appeared out of the Pokeball was one of the strangest creatures I'd ever seen.


	3. It's a !

**Chapter 3: It's a... It's a...?!**

Sitting on the floor, was a small blue thing with a white, hard cap upon its head. It had two hands and two legs and was sitting down just like a baby would on the ground. It was leaning down into its hands so I couldn't see it's face but it was shivering in fear on the metallic floor of the lab.  
Ash held up his Pokedex to the Pokemon to try and identify it. When it beeped, it came up with a picture of it an it started to talk.  
"Bagon, a Pokemon from the Hoenn region. At a young age it is very shy but it gets more confident as it grows up. They're hard to tame but are very powerful."  
Then it clicked off. Okay, so it was shy. I slowly crouched down to its height, and reached out to pet it, but, before I could get close, it looked up at me with its fearful eyes and jumped back and turned around. I pulled my hands back and was trying to think what to do when Professor Oak's PC beeped. On the screen appeared another old man with fairly spiky grey hair.  
"Professor Rowan! What a nice surprise!"  
"Hello Professor Oak," Rowan replied. "I have called to tell you that that Gible I sent you should be arriving any minute now. Also, a young trainer called Dawn wishes to travel through Kanto because her parents have already shown her most of Sinnoh so she wishes to have more of an adventure. I have told her to go to you just in case she has any questions about Kanto."  
"Okay, so when will she arrive."  
"She is with the Gible so very soon, I assume." Then Professors computer beeped again. A middle-aged man in a lab coat appeared on the screen.  
"Hello Professor Oak, I must make this brief as I have to go soon. My friends daughter, May, a new Pokemon Trainer wishes to train in Kanto so she will be arriving any minute as I sent her off a week ago. Goodbye." And the screen went black.  
"Well, that was interesting." Professor Oak said. It was only then that I realised that Bagon had clung to my leg, still shaking. I picked him up and brought him into my arms patting his head and stroking his back. Eventually, he calmed down. Just in time as well because there was a knock on the door.  
"Ah. That must either be May or Dawn." Oak said. It was Dawn and the Gabite, but that wasn't the only person she brought along. "So, who's this?" Professor Oak said. Dawn was a young girl with short blue hair and a white bandana. However, standing behind her was a very familiar face.  
"Harrison?!" I cried. He lived in the orphanage as well and was probably the best friend I had.  
"Will?!" he shouted. We stepped forward to give each other a man hug. I was so glad he was here, to help me get through this strange world.  
"I'm Dawn, and this is Harrison. He literally dropped on our doorstep and started asking weird questions like what a Pokemon is!"  
"He seems similar to Will here," Oak said. "But let us introduce ourselves. I'm Professor Oak, and these people are Ash, Pikachu, Will and Bagon."  
"This is my starter Piplup, and the Gible that Professor Rowan wanted to give to you."  
"Does Harrison have a Pokemon yet?" Ash asked.  
"No, but Professor Rowan was wondering if you had a starter to give him. Well, why don't we give him the Gible, because Bagon was my last young Pokemon.  
"Wait, you mean that I have to live with that thing that keeps biting me?" Harrison asked, incredulous.  
"Yes, and you should make friends fast, just like Ash and Pikachu." Professor Oak said. Ash was about to make a comment when Pikachu electrocuted him again with Thunder shock. Me and Harrison sniggered. But then there was another interruption. Another knock on the door.  
"So, that must be May!" Ash exclaimed. Sure enough, when Professor Oak opened the door, there was a pretty, brown-haired girl with a small Torchic on her shoulder.  
"Hello, I'm May." she said, as she walked in.  
"My name is Professor Oak, and this is Ash, Pikachu, Will, Bagon, Dawn, Piplup, Harrison and Gible." She shook all of our hands and said hi but seemed to hold mine a little longer. I blushed, but then I saw Harrison and Dawn staring at each other, beet red. I laughed under my breath.  
"So, here are Pokedexes for all of you and five Pokeballs each, ready for an adventure." Professor Oak said, handing said items out as he spoke them. We all said thanks. "I assume that you'll all go your separate ways now?" We all looked at each other.  
"Well, Harrison and I are going to travel together, definitely." I said confidently, swinging an arm round Harrison.  
"Can I go with you guys?" Ash asked. Well, he knew more about Pokemon than us.  
"Sure, Ash. I think that we might need your help as we learn about Pokemon." Ash literally jumped for joy.  
"Do you mind if we come along as well?" the girls said, looking down like we were going to say no.  
"Course you can come with us!" Harrison said my words for me, though he was mostly looking at Dawn.  
"Well, good luck on your journey." Oak said, waving at us as we walked down the path to Route 1. And Harrison and I knew that this was just the beginning of an epic journey. Little did they know, that they really would go through a journey of strength, courage, and maybe even love...


End file.
